The Jester's Game
by The Sly Raccoon
Summary: What if Harry was too far away for wizarding Britan to find? When traveling to America Harry gets some obscure advice from a chance encounter with a woman on the plane, drastically changing Harry's life and how he lives it.Gambit/Harry Slash,crossdressing
1. Meeting Lady Luck

I **dont** own any one or thing from Harry Potter or X-men

I** do** own the storyline and my original characters

Warning: This story contains boy on boy loving, a feminine Harry and cross-dressing. The rating will go up when Harry gets older :P

If you dont like any of those then your looking at the wrong story.

Pairing: Remmy(Gambit)/Harry

* * *

The Jester's Game

By: The Sly Raccoon

* * *

Harry was small and delicate as a boy. Stuck in the web of his 'family', he hadn't been able to live the life of a child and see the world, his freakishness made sure of that.

The boy had grown up, neglected and often abused, doing whatever his aunt or uncle asked of him, being their chef, gardener, and maid. He was lonely with only his whale like cousin as company, always frightening Harry's potential friends away.

He knew he could do things that weren't 'normal'.

During the day, when he had difficulty finishing chores he felt his freakishness humming under his skin, wanting to help. And sometimes he could let it out; as he got older it became easier. It went from asking a slight breeze to dust the higher shelves for him, to making a sponge scrub the dishes while Harry himself would dry them.

Of course he wasn't able to do anything abnormal when a member of his family was around, but it helped to get work done faster, and gave his uncle and aunt less to complain about, but it did nothing for the beatings. The reason he got those were just for being a burden.

The day had arrived close to Harry's 11th birthday, when owls flocked the house with hundreds of letters all addressed to the boy under the stairs. He remembered seeing the fear in his aunt's sallow face as she scanned the letter, and the utter rage in his uncle's beady eyes as his aunt whispered into his pig-like ear.

Soon after that, the brunette found himself in the back of a plane heading towards America because Vernon had taken a new, higher paying job doing even less work than he was already. So now he was stuck near the smelly bathrooms and seated between an older couple. In the aisle seat was a snoring man with coke-bottle glasses who seemed to be much too tall for the seats. With a head of dark thinning hair peppered with gray, he was soaked in the smell of chocolate and chimney smoke. He wasn't scary looking, just a little rough around the edges.

On Harry's other side was the wife of the man, a woman who was taller than himself, just about four foot eight, with short curly brown hair and the smell of flowers and black liquorish settling around her. Her laugh was as loud as her bright eyes, showing life and the same weathered air as her husband.

The woman had commented on what an adorable child he was, _just like a beautiful doll _she kept saying, and behind his dark blush Harry was flattered. No one had ever compared him to anything beautiful before, he was constantly reminded that his was dirt, something everyone turned their nose up at, and would not be missed.

But then Harry listened to the quiet murmurings over his head, from the woman to her newly awaken husband.

"Such a doll, don't you think John? Wouldn't it be wonderful to have another daughter?" She said gesturing to the brunettes bent head.

_DAUGHTER?! Does she think I'm a girl?! I mean, my hair is really long but that's because Aunt Petunia refuses to cut it anymore, and I'm not very big, but I like me that way, easier to hide._

Once again concentrating on the conversation going on over his head, Harry kept hearing about how polite he was, quietly sitting there instead of howling or squawking like the other children on the plane. _Such a darling_, and how he would turn into such a lovely young _lady._

And after a bit, Harry came to the conclusion that he liked being complimented, a lot. He figured it must have been because they thought he was a girl, lord knows being a boy hadn't gotten him very far.

"What's your name sweetie?" Looking into her hazel eyes Harry wasn't sure on how she would take his being male, and briefly thought about lying. But that wasn't much of an option with this nice woman.

"It's Harry ma'am." He mumbled, knowing he couldn't be louder in fear of loosing his voice all together. He still hadn't recovered fully from the 'gift' his uncle had given him for making them move in the first place.

"Oh, Harley, now that's a heartbreakers name dear. The gent's will be all over you when your older. Trust me dear, I know these sorts of things."

A bit astonished at the convenient misheard word, Harry decided to roll with it. It sounded enough like a warped version of his name, and it was heaps better than anything he could have come up with.

At that moment the long flight had seemed like a godsend, and the time Harry spent high above the ocean was filled with the first truly cheerful moments he had ever had.

While Harry was looking through fashion magazines from the woman's large canvas purse and talking to the man about gardening, the Dursley's were up at the front of the plane in first class, enjoying a meal of lobster and steak pretending they were a normal family of three, not burdened with a freak for a nephew.

* * *

**Drop me some reviews/comments, tell me what you think so far, what you like, what you don't, any suggestions for the story :)**

A/N: Okay, so if you read my other stories then you can tell I obviously began in a different way. I actually started at the BEGINNING! GASP! I think a squirrel just dropped dead it's that amazing. Haha, okay mabye not THAT amazing, but still. :) I have the next two chapters written, but I want to be a bit greedy, I want to make sure people like it first, so prettyprettypretty**HarryPotterinathong**prettypretty PLEASE review! It helps me know what you think, and if I'm doing somthing right or wrong. Oh, and any grammar mistakes, I know I'm rubbish at the english language considering It technically wasnt my first... and I'm just a big mistake waiting to happen in general :P

Till next time, ciao!


	2. A Slight of Hand

I **don't** own any one or thing from Harry Potter or X-men

I** do** own the storyline and my original characters

Warning: This story contains boy on boy loving, a feminine Harry and cross-dressing.

If you don't like any of those then your looking at the wrong story.

Pairing: Remmy(Gambit)/Harry

* * *

The Jester's Game

Chapter Two

By: The Sly Raccoon

* * *

Watching the airplane turf speed towards the plane, the green eye'd boy couldn't help but feel the melancholy wash over him. The happiest moments of his life were rapidly ending.

"I hope everyone enjoyed their flight, Welcome to Vermont! The current weather is 75 degrees Fahrenheit, and its only getting warmer! Be careful and watch your step, bu-bye now!"

After hurriedly getting off the plane Harry spotted his red faced uncle and was quick to try and scurry over, but before he had gotten too far, the woman from the plane called out for him.

Running back, the brunette was surprised when the woman, Hilda she had insisted, took out a pen and the deck of cards she had used to try and teach him simple card games with while on the plane, and neatly wrote something on the back of one of the cards and handed it to him with a smile.

Thanking her while shoving it deep into his hand-me-down pockets, little Harry turned and followed his uncle's beastly form outside of the terminal and into a rental car parked next to the curb.

He saw the couple, Hilda and her husband John, meet up with a young man with glasses who seemed to be just entering adulthood. It was then he noticed that the young man looked like a perfect mix of the couple, and was indeed their youngest son which Harry had indirectly met from the many family pictures he had been shown on the plane by the woman.

The man had by then grabbed his parent's luggage and packed them into the back of his pick-up truck. After a quick peck on the cheek from his mother and a firm handshake with his father they were off, but not before Hilda caught the eye of little Harry through the back window of the truck and gave him a mischievous wink and a wave.

Now four hours and a couple back handed slaps later, for apparently irritating Dudley, Harry was just about ready for the world to fall into a black hole.

He had been buckled into the seat next to his irritating cousin with the sunlight directly in his eyes, baking him like Sheppard pie, and listening to the noises of his hungry stomach. Hilda had bought him a soda on the plane and had given him one of the many beet sandwiches from her purse, stating that he was too thin and how her boys had eaten her out of house and home when they were Harry's age.

Harry was a bit too paranoid to pull out the card Hilda had given him and for good reason too. Instead just fondling the pocket it was in, day dreaming about if he was one of the nice couple's children with eight brothers and sisters to have fun with. His cousin would more than likely snatch away the card with his sausage-like hands and the green eyed boy would never know what was written on the playing card.

Waking up from a light nap, Harry was disoriented for a moment, watching the car pull up to a two story, beautifully decorated Victorian house. It was settled between two other equally gorgeous houses done in the same style but all different colors.

While the house they parked in front of was the color of a robins egg Harry once saw in a tree next to his aunt's garden, with off-white window shutters and trimmings. The house to the left was a blinding white, and all the shutters and trimmings were an obnoxious sunny yellow color. To the right was a gloomy charcoal house, seemingly absorbing the light cheerful feeling the other two houses emitted.

A smack against the car window he had previously been peering out of startled Harry enough to fall backwards onto the seat his obese cousin had previously been in. Keeping his head down and shyly focused through his shaggy bangs on his uncles hulking form blocking the sun light from coming in.

"Get out of my car this instant Boy! Don't think you'll be getting a break, hurry up and carry our bags to our rooms!" Vernon's face was starting to splotch red in his anger, prompting Harry to fumble with the door handle in fear of any punishment so early into moving to a new place.

"Of course Uncle, I'll hurry." Harry's voice was so dry and raspy, wishing he could just go into the kitchen and get a glass of water, but too afraid of his relatives to act upon it.

Scooting the large luggage bags up the porch steps and into the front hallway, the brunette leaned against the biggest of them, wondering just how he would get them up the stairs where he assumed the bedrooms would be.

"Boy! What do you think you're doing! Lazing in the hall while my poor Dudders is waiting to play his games! MOVE BOY!" Petunia's voice cut through any thought that might have been going threw his head.

"S-sorry aunt P-petunia!"

Literally catapulting the suitcase Harry knew was Dudley's onto his back, Harry scampered up the stairs as fast as he could.

Opening the first door on his left, the brunette found a medium sized green bedroom, considering all the Dursley's hated the color green Harry assumed this was not Dudley's room, also considering that Harry himself loved green, meant that sadly this wasn't his room either.

2 bedrooms, a walk in hall closet, and a bathroom later, Harry finally stumbled upon a large blue room with an a fuming Dudley inside.

"What is bloody wrong with you freak?! I've waiting up here forever." It couldn't have been more than 5 minutes since the porky boy had entered the front door. "And you _still _haven't brought up my snack yet!"

Keeping his mouth shut just incase Dudley would run to his mother about the 'freak' back talking, Harry soundlessly set the suitcase down at the end of the queen sized bed and backed out of the room.

* * *

**Drop me some reviews/comments, tell me what you think so far, what you like, what you don't, any suggestions for the story :)**

**Thank You Everyone!! **


	3. House of cards

I **dont** own any one or thing from Harry Potter or X-men

I** do** own the storyline and my original characters

Warning:

This story contains boy on boy loving, a feminine Harry and cross-dressing.

If you dont like any of those then your looking at the wrong story.

Pairing: Remmy(Gambit)/Harry

A/N: Hot damn, I'm on a roll right now :D but I'm definitly happy with the way the story is being played out. The next few chapters will be of young harry, but dont worry, sexxxy crossdressing Harley will be making his appearance in the very near future. And if I can, I'll try and post a chapter every few days at the least, cause I'm not writing 20 pages worth it makes it easier to just end it after a scene.

Ciao, and enjoy ;)

* * *

The Jester's Game

Chapter Two

By: The Sly Raccoon

* * *

After getting his uncle and aunts luggage into the master bedroom at the end of the hallway, Harry quietly entered the fully stocked kitchen. He suspected that his uncle must have hired someone to set up the homestead so the Dursley's wouldn't have to lift a finger when they arrived. Swiftly gathering all the things his cousin thrived on, cookies, soda, a new bag of crisps, and some chocolate bars that had been in the bottom drawer of the fridge.

Rushing back upstairs with all the food and drink on a serving tray, Harry timidly knocked on his cousins door, hoping not to enrage him further.

Hearing a grunt, he pushed the door open farther with his hip, while trying to keep the platter from tipping. Tip toeing over the newly plugged in gaming counsel wires, Harry gently set the food next to his enormous cousin and stood still for a minute, waiting to see if he was still needed.

After another minute of no response he made his way back down stairs to prepare dinner after noticing that it was nearing seven in the afternoon. Harry decided to do the best he could just to prolong the beatings, starting with making a delicious dinner he possibly could, not wanting to go back to the horrible treatment like what it had been back at Privet Drive.

Getting out the chicken, sliced ham, and cheese, Harry set to work making a mountain of Cordon Bleu*, enough biscuits to feed the national guard, and a pot of baked beans that the brunette could possibly bathe in, and not forgetting his aunts usual bowl of salad.

By the time dinner was served, eaten, and the dishes had been cleaned, Harry had only been backhanded once for supposedly not cooking _fast _enough, tripped twice by Dudley, thankfully with nothing in his hands to drop, and punched in the face twice because he had forgotten to set out the butter and jam for the biscuits resulting in a bloody nose, and a quickly blackening eye.

All in all it was a good night, he was told that the attic would be his new 'bedroom', and said entrance to the attic was a small trap door in the ceiling of the walk-in closet found in the upstairs hallway, which conveniently had a ladder that smoothly slid down when you pulled the string to unlatch the door.

Climbing up the ladder, Harry peered around what some would have called a large cubby hole instead of an attic. The walls, floor and ceiling were just loosely nailed together planks, with a small circular window that Harry knew was at the very tip of the house, overlooking the front yard.

Getting the rest of his body through the opening, he was happy to find out that he could stand up and still have a little more that a foot above his head, and when he laid down he found that he would be able to completely roll out the thin five foot long futon his aunt had so graciously bought for him.

Scuttling down the ladder again, he picked up the closest thing to him, the futon, and promptly carried it up into his room. Doing that with his other things, his pillow and blanket, a small desk lamp he salvaged from their new neighbors trash just an hour ago, and his bag of too large clothes.

Closing the hatch, Harry blindly plugged in the lamp and flicked the small switch at the base of it on. Now with the newly brightened room Harry began setting up his bed, unrolling the futon against the far wall and neatly arranging the blanket an pillow on top of it.

He moved the medium sized duffle bag of clothes over to the bottom edge of the futon, and placed the lamp at the top edge of the futon where his pillow lay, and soon his head.

Taking off his hole filled socks and much too big pants, Harry instantly remembered the playing card still resting in the bottom of one of his front pockets. Sitting on the futon with his legs stretched out in front of him and arranged the large trousers on top of his lap where he started digging into the pocket that contained the card.

Pulling it out he came face to face with the colored jester*, with his arms outstretched and flinging his own deck of cards in an arch over his head, only to catch them in his other, a wicked gleam in his eye and a smile on his face.

A bit confused Harry flipped the card over.

_Each player must accept the cards life deals him or her, but once they are in hand, you alone must decide how to play the cards in order to win the game._

_If you ever need a helping hand I'm here for you._

_Hilda Jameson_

Right beneath her name was what he assumed was her phone number and address. A splatter of water caught Harry's attention, wondering where it came from he lifted his hand to his face and realized he was crying. Crying because someone noticed him, someone cared.

Shoving the pants off his lap Harry laid down, covering him self with his blanket and clutching the card to his chest he flicked the light off.

That night he dreamed of him Hilda, John, and their youngest son riding on a flying ace of spades over a clear blue ocean towards a far away island. Hilda was the Queen of hearts, John the King of diamonds, their son was the Jack of clubs, and Harry was the Jester. Dressed in a black and green, tight body suit with a big white ruffled collar, jingling bracelets around his wrists and ankles, and a whole bundle tied into his long hair.

He slept with a smile on his face and the words on the card seared into his heart.

* * *

**Drop me some reviews/comments, tell me what you think so far, what you like, what you don't, any suggestions for the story :)**

*Cordon Bleu is chicken breast stuffed with ham and cheese (Its yummy)

*I'm pretty sure that all decks of cards come with two jesters/jokers, on is usually in color and the other is the same picture but in black and white. (Hint*Smack*Hint, nudge, nudge, nudge! WHAP!)


	4. Queen of Hearts

I **dont** own any one or thing from Harry Potter or X-men

I** do** own the storyline and my original characters

Warning:

This story contains boy on boy loving, a feminine Harry and cross-dressing.

If you dont like any of those then your looking at the wrong story.

Pairing: Remmy(Gambit)/Harry

A/N: Duuuude! All the reviews I've been getty are totally radical man! Haha, sorry, I'm at the moment watching some stupid surfing movie with my boyfriend :P So while he's paying attention to that, I have time to post a new chapter! :D Cause if he wasnt distracted... Well, lets put it this way, you wouldnt see me for a while, hehehehe ;)

btw he says hi... although this isnt msn, aim, facebook, myspace, or anything like that, but I dont think he cares, or knows, or cares to know! Wait! He just got up off the couch, now he's scratching himself, now he's walking towards me and the laptop. Lol, now he's reading over my shoulder! Tony, I heart you, but you smell like B.O., go take a shower you manly man, and wash off the manly stink. He just walked away... hopfully towards the shower :) Haha, ok, you are now witness to a narriation of a chunk of me and my boyfriends life, hope you enjoyed that.

Okay, in all seriousness.... ENJOY THE STORY! :D

* * *

The Jester's Game

Chapter Two

By: The Sly Raccoon

* * *

Currently being dragged through a large shining mall, eleven year old Harry stared in wonder at the commotion around him, feeling as if he was a stain on the floor compared to all of the nicely dressed people trotting by.

For the past 10 years Harry had been hidden away like a dirty secret, excluding the time on the plane and now in the mall, the Dursley's made a point of not letting the freak be seen by normal people. So it was understandable to see the small boy trying to hide in the shadows as much as possible. Usually Petunia just purchased things through catalog, or had the store deliver her items to the house at a later time, but this time she needed them now. And she decided that she could not be bothered to carry so many bags all by herself, thus the reason the little freak was following into the store.

Aunt Petunia had decided that she needed all new dresses for Vernon's company dinner parties, held every week, and although not mandatory Vernon and Petunia hadn't missed one yet. and Harry was to hold all her purchases until could hold no more, so he would go load them into the car and return to the store and start the cycle again.

Harry hadn't grown much, only reaching four foot eight, his waist long black hair was up in a high ponytail showing off his pixie like features and his new, glasses free eyes. Thick black lashes outlined large, almond shaped, ethereal emerald eyes.

Earlier that year Dudley had snatched his large glasses right off his nose and ran off, leaving a blind and temporarily stunned brunette in his wake. Harry never did find out where his cousin hid his glasses, but it wasn't like he could do anything about it. Thankfully, over the next month every morning he would wake up with his vision getting better, little by little until he could see clearly once again. Over that month he felt the freakish hum behind his eyeballs, creating a slightly uncomfortable pressure but Harry refused to comment on it to either his aunt or uncle, fearing the worst for being _ungrateful or freakish._

He followed his Aunt around while she shopped, settled a good five feet away from Petunia in whatever store she entered, covered in a much to large pink tee-shirt that was falling off his small shoulders, which was from when he had accidentally washed his clothes with one of the new red towels, giving everything a dark pink tinge.

Also because of the fact Harry could fit his whole body into just one of Dudley's pant legs he decided to cut and re-sew all the pants and shorts into skirts that he could keep up with an old belt or Petunia's large decoration ribbons. Most of it was covered by the shirt, but a couple inches of denim were peeking out the bottom, ending halfway down his calves, and slipped on his feet were a pair of cheap white flip flops that his aunt had bought only minutes ago at the Dime and Dollar store* outside the mall.

Unknowingly, Harry's small form was spotted from across the small boutique by a statuesque blonde woman previously browsing the beach clothes section, looking for a long tunic to wear over her swimsuit. Scanning the massive clothing covering such a small body she contemplated going up to the poor things parents and having a word with them. Brows furrowed, straight nose scrunched up and a grimace appeared on her face when she spotted the arrogant woman the little child was with, strutting around the store like an ugly peacock. Not finding any family resemblance between the little angel and the unsightly woman had her thinking back to the last time she read "Cinderella" to her six year old daughter, the blonde was reminded of Cinderella herself and her horrid step mother.

When the gaudy woman seized the child's shoulder not caring about the yelp of pain it wrung from the child, directing them towards the front of the store, and began to load the tiny arms with bulky brand name bags, something in the blonde woman snapped. Stalking up to the child she began unloading the bags, already seeing small welts from the handles being placed high on the little darlings forearms, making the blonde see red.

"What in the world do you think you're doing!? Who do you think you are?" Petunia screeched as a woman with a messy bun of golden blonde hair removed her purchases from the freaks arms.

The shrill voice of that foul woman in her ear just made everything that much worse. Refusing to look up or stand until the child's arms were empty and the small hand was clasped in her own. Finally rising and getting a better look, the woman decided that the rude woman looked more like an emancipated horse, than an ugly peacock.

"My name is Evelyn Beaufort, and a better question is what do you think _you're_ doing?" Her clipped tone and fierce brown eyes had Petunia's blood boiling, thinking the woman was mocking her.

"I am shopping, and if you would stop interrupting me and let the boy go so he can carry my bags I'll be on my way." Hoping that the good-looking woman was easily intimidated, Petunia reached for the child's hand, flinching back when she saw the woman pulling the freak behind her.

"I think not! This is a child, not a coat rack to hang things on or a little slave! I will not let you continue this treatment!" A bit confused at how such a pretty little, what she had previously thought to be, girl could actually be a boy, but not caring in the slightest. A child was an innocent, and she would not let this one be so obviously abused.

An equally confused Harry stayed behind the woman, clutching the back of her navy blue sailing dress in his small hands, astonished that the lady hadn't pushed him away after finding out he was male. Hoping beyond hope that he wouldn't be beaten too harshly for this, he peaked his head out from behind the slightly puffed out skirt to take in his aunts reaction.

Petunia's face was rapidly turning an unbecoming burgundy color, and in her embarrassment all she could think of was eliminating the cause of it, not wanting people to find out about the boy and start talking about the freak. Who would miss the little freak? Why not let someone else be burdened with him? Deciding that her family had been saddled with such a large problem for so long, Petunia took out a pen and piece of paper and began scribbling out something.

"Fine, take the boy, he's your problem now. Here's our address, come by tomorrow and get his things while were not home. He knows where the extra key is hidden, after tomorrow everything he owns still in the house will be burned."

Thrusting the paper into Evelyn's hand, Petunia turned on the heel of her putrid pink shoes and scooped up the bags, barreling out the entrance. Looking down at the little angel that had just fallen into her lap, Evelyn bent down placing her hands on her knees looking into the weeping eyes of the boy.

Not sure why he was crying over the fact that his aunt actually hated him so much that she gave him away, he couldn't even meet eyes with the pretty lady, just waiting for her to realize the mistake she made defending him and just leave him there, just like his aunt.

"Honey, hey, look at me Hun. My names Evelyn, what's yours?" Gently prying small hands away from a tearstained face, Evelyn watched as the boy's eyes weakly opened. Keeping both his hands in one of her own, she reached into the simple medium sized white purse hanging from her shoulder, pulled her kerchief out and proceeded to wipe away salty tears and the small dirt marks on his face.

"Well, how about I go take you to get some new clothes and then you can tell me your name, does that sound good?" Trying her hardest to not scare the boy she took both his hands in hers once again and waited for an answer. And a quivering lip was all she got before Harry decided to answer with the slightest nod of his head.

"Ok then! Lets get a move on then, now I know this cute little shop on the other side of the mall that would have clothes perfect for you!" The brunette flexed the hand that was engulfed by Evelyn's own as they ambled towards the boutique she was referring to, remembering how nice the woman and her husband on the plane were. She was right _'Each player must accept the cards life deals him or her: but once they are in hand, he or she alone must decide how to play the cards in order to win the game'. _Evelyn was his card, his queen of hearts, and he was going accept her as much as he could.

* * *

**Drop me some reviews/comments, tell me what you think so far, what you like, what you don't, any suggestions for the story :)**

*I've only know of one Dime and Dollar store, and it is down the street from were I work. But it has EVERYTHING you could possibly want for super duper cheap, I seriously found a lawn knome for a dollar and gave it to my mom for her birthday


	5. Try Your Hand

I **dont** own any one or thing from Harry Potter or X-men

I** do** own the storyline and my original characters

Warning:

This story contains boy on boy loving, a feminine Harry and cross-dressing.

If you dont like any of those then your looking at the wrong story.

Pairing: Remmy(Gambit)/Harry

A/N: Yeeaaaaaa.... so I kinda, sorta, moved in with my boyfriend officially, *SQUEEEEEEEE* so I had to move boxes and other crap today, hence the reason this is being posted at 11:52PM my time. I'm now lying in bed next to a snoring piece of man meat (aka: my boyfriend, Tony, or my fav. Tony-two-guns{funny story...} :P) and I too will soon join him, but first I'll post this... which I'm doing... right now.

But yea, I like this chapter alot because this is the begining of Harry's "new life", which starts off with the first crossdressing Harry scene! *GASP* Lol, okay, hope everyone enjoys this one, ciao!

* * *

The Jester's Game

Chapter Two

By: The Sly Raccoon

* * *

Two hours later and Evelyn had come to a conclusion: any and all male clothing looked completely dreadful on her pretty little boys body. It honestly looked like he was a little girl raiding her brothers closet and coming out with ridiculous outfits. She tried her hardest to find _something_ that would fit his petite form, but all she could think of now was how much better he'd look in _girls _clothing. Maybe if she just slipped in a dress or two he wouldn't notice… Oh, who was she kidding, why not just ask him, he was already wearing a handmade skirt when she'd brought him in and _had_ picked out girls underwear for himself.

Being subjected to more clothes than he'd ever encountered in his life, Harry was amazed at how many outfit's the nice woman had handed him. Although every time he came out of the dressing room her face would scrunch up in a decidedly unhappy way. He wanted to ask what was wrong, really he did, but he was still weary of telling her his name, not truly believing she wanted him. Sitting on the dressing room bench in only a pair of new girls green bikini briefs, he thought about maybe telling her the name Hilda had given him, Harley. It had definitely grown on him, even if he only referred to himself as Harley in his head, which made him start thinking about how much he'd rather be wearing girls clothes than silly boys clothes.

That was another thing he wanted to ask, If maybe, just maybe he could go find a dress or skirt to try on. Harry knew boys weren't supposed to do that, weren't supposed to want to wear girls clothes. But that was all he ever thought about, every time he had a spare minute to think it was always about the pretty, lacey outfits in the magazines his aunt used to leave lying around the house. How nice it would feel to tote around a cute purse that matched whatever he was wearing that day, to wake up every morning just to put on make up and meet people for tea like his aunt did everyday.

Hearing a knock on the dressing room door and seeing Evelyn's white pumps through the small space beneath the door, Harry opened the door ready to receive whatever clothing she had this time. He wasn't expecting his wishful thinking to come true though, the blonde had a white strapless sundress that flowed to his knees, with black polka dots and a silky black ribbon going around the waist. Positioning it in front of his body, Evelyn tried gauge his emotions and also to envision him in all the other dresses she'd eagerly picked out for him.

Looking down at the dress Harry couldn't help but smile, it felt so soft against the skin on his front, and reaching out a hand he lightly caressed the silky black ribbon. Excited with his reaction, Evelyn placed the dress in his arms and turned him around, giving him a little shove when he didn't move for a moment. Hearing the door shut behind him, Harry started looking for a way to put the thing on. Stumbling upon a zipper trailing up the back of the dress and hurriedly unzipping it, stepping into the pool of clothing he began to slowly pull it up, inch by inch the silky fabric seemed to buff away any and all sadness he had previously harbored at his aunt giving him away.

Having it all the way on Harry looked up into the mirror on the back of the door, and staring right back was something he'd never seen before. Himself, appearing happy and looking how he thought he always should have. Like he'd just taken off somebody else's wrappings and stepped into the one he was supposed to be in. Twirling around, holding the top up in the front with one hand and watching in amazement as the bottom of the dress lifted up and danced around his thighs. Taking a deep breath, and smoothing out the bottom Harry finally opened the door a crack, seeing that Evelyn was leaning against the opposite wall doing something with her phone that he couldn't see.

Stepping out, but not making a sound Harry waited for her attention, still needing her to zip up the dress to see if it actually fit. Thinking that whatever was on the fancy phone must be really important he sighed and was ready to just go back and sit on the bench to wait.

Hearing a short exhale of breath, Evelyn looked up from texting her husband about their newest addition, and fell in love all over again with the shy boy. Concentrating on rubbing his right foot against his left, Harry was startled by a gasp.

"Oh darling! You look fantastic! I knew you'd look just precious in that dress!" Forgetting about any boundaries the boy might have she rushed over, swung him up by the underarms and squeezed the living day lights out of him. All Harry could do was wrap his arms around her neck and hold on, hoping the dress wouldn't slip off. Not sure what to do he waited until she set him down and spun him around then promptly zippered him up and spun him back around.

"This is only one of the dresses I picked out, but Hun, do you want to wear these dresses because I have no problem if you want to get something else." That wasn't exactly true, but he didn't need to know that. Her only daughter, even though she loved fairy tale princesses, absolutely hated wearing anything girly, and dresses were at the top of the list. Having someone who she could take shopping with her and get cute matching outfits with was what every mother secretly dreamed about.

Watching his face stay blank, and assuming he didn't like them as much as she'd hoped, Evelyn was ready to go pick out some other things he might like. But the next second she had two skinny arms wrapped around her hips and a head of glossy black hair pressed into her stomach.

"NO! Please, I love them, the dresses. There perfect!" Hearing those words out of his mouth, the _first words_ out of his mouth, had Evelyn's eyes watering. They stayed like that for a long moment, the blonde running her hand through his hair and holding him to herself with her other.

"It's okay, don't worry, well get all the dresses you want." Tilting his chin up, Harry had made his decision.

"Harley."

"Huh? Harley? Why would you need a Harley?" Evelyn had one eyebrow cocked puzzled at why her little angel would want a motorcycle of all things.

Grinning at Evelyn's expression Harry corrected her. "No, my name, I want to be Harley."

"Want to be? Is that not your actual name?" He defiantly _looked_ like a Harley, and she had absolutely no problem calling him that but she just wanted to know why.

"Well, not really. My family only told me my first name, but I don't like it very much, and they usually just called me Boy, so I'd rather be called by a name that's me. The new me: Harley." _Honestly, _Harry thought, _Who names their kid 'Harry'?_

Ready to start crying again at the sad look, and even sadder story, Evelyn promised herself that she would do everything in her power to keep a smile on that beautiful face.

"Okay sweetie, from now on your name will be Harley Quinn Beaufort. Would you like that?" Of course she wanted him to take her last name, but the middle name was a spur of the moment kind of thing. While dating her husband she had found out his guilty pleasure: Batman comic books. Harley Quinn, the Jokers leading lady, had been a fast favorite of hers, just like her little boy Harley, standing in front of her.

Stepping back she wiped away the fresh tears trailing down his face with her thumbs and picking him up and settled him onto her hip , Evelyn reached behind her to grab the rack of dresses and every other piece of clothing she thought would look good on her little boy and pulled it into the large dressing room. Shutting the door once the rack was in she set Harley down on the bench, placing her purse next to him, then going to work picking out the next dress he should try on.

And Harley just sat there, happier then even the time on the plane ride to America had made him. Because this time he didn't have to watch someone leave him again, he was wanted, he had a place now. Harry no longer existed, he was never really there anyways. Harley was who he wanted to be, Harley Quinn Beaufort.

* * *

**Drop me some reviews/comments, tell me what you think so far, what you like, what you don't, any suggestions for the story :)**


	6. Solitare for the Soul

She had let him pick out which dress he wanted to wear to dinner and then home, but it came as a delightful surprise when he came out of the dressing room in one of Evelyn's favorite ones. It was a loose, French styled boat neck dress with quarter sleeves and ended mid thigh. Small white and navy blue horizontal stripes covered the whole thing, and across the front it said 'Je t'aime, oui je le fais.' Which she knew meant 'I love you, yes I do.' Underneath the dress was some black leggings and on his feet were a pair of black ballerina flats with small bows on the toes.

When going to dinner Evelyn tried her hardest to get Harley to pick a restaurant to eat at, but he kept saying that she should pick, and had almost started crying when he thought she was angry with him. But when they pulled up to a snazzy 50's dinner his eyes lit up like it was Christmas, and that smile of his almost beat out the neon lights inside the diner. Escorting her little lady to her families usual boot when they came here, Evelyn saw the curious look Harley sent to the bar stools. Making a quick decision and almost knocking over a waiter, she turned left and made their way to the cherry red and chrome stools.

Helping the child up first, she seated her self and observed how Harley took in the classic atmosphere. Noticing Florence, aka Flo, making her way straight to them Evelyn swivel back to the brunet, and asked if he knew what he wanted yet. Seeing the utterly confused look on his face when he read the menu, she helped by pointing out what some of the oddly named things were. By the time the redheaded waitress got to them Harley was bouncing on his seat, ready to order his own food and get to eat it, _himself_!

Flo, a 40 something year old with the tallest beehive this side of the Mississippi, was taken with how adorable Harley was. When Evelyn sent the child with a quarter to go play the jukebox, the waitress was told the story of the putrid aunt and the little things Harley had let slip about his life before. By the time the brunette was back, and struggling to get back up on the high seats, Evelyn had just finished telling Flo that her and her family would be the boys new family.

Making conversation while Flo and her beehive got their dinner, Evelyn started asking what his favorite things were, where he'd been, what subject he liked most in school. But every answer was the same. '_I don't know._' It made her down right furious at those relatives of his. Remembering that they had to go to the house the next day and pick up his things she decided to ask what it was he needed so they could get it quickly and not have to deal with the horrid people.

Looking up from fiddling with his silverware, Harley mumbled _something._ When asked to repeat it, her answer was what sounded like _a card. _When told it was a playing card, Evelyn just had to ask why such a mundane thing like one playing card was worth it. If he wanted, she could just buy him a deck of cards on the way home.

But Evelyn didn't want to pry, and quickly reassuring him that they'd go pick up the card tomorrow she peered behind her to see Flo crab walking through the now crowded diner with their orders on two black platters.

Settling down a root beer float and grilled ham & cheese in front of Harley, not to mention Evelyn's own double cheese burger and vanilla malt, Flo smiled at the couple and returned to her dining duties.

After the dinner was eaten and Harley hugged Flo goodbye, promising to visit soon, Evelyn ended up carrying the stuffed boy back into the car.

A short ride later and the blue Mercedes pulled up to the families French townhouse in the middle of the city, but as soon as she parked Evelyn thought of something and swiftly pulled out the paper Petunia had given her. Noticing that the address was in the country side, and thankfully very far away from where the Beauforts lived.

Looking to her side she caressing the sleeping face of the little boy in the passenger seat, happy to see the overly cautious look on his face gone. After trying on every dress in the store, and three others, Harley now had a whole new wardrobe built up. A good ¾ of his new clothes would be delivered to the house the next day, containing year round outfits that he could still wear even when he grew a bit.

Stepping out of the car and cradling Harley to her chest, the blonde made her way to the front door to greet the butler and inform him of the shopping bags in the trunk that would need to be brought in. Tipping off her heels in the front hall way, Evelyn tried to keep as quiet as possible so as not to wake up Harley or her own two children who would already be asleep this late at night.

Walking down to the end of the hall, up to a pair of intricately carved oak doors with a soft light coming out from beneath the threshold. Gently pushing open the door with her hip, Evelyn peered inside for her husband, who was conveniently seated in a ordinate, red leather high back chair, behind a magnificent mahogany desk, looking through some documents.

Looking up when he heard his wife shut the door, Adam Beaufort was baffled at who the little girl in Evelyn's arms was. Wondering where the little _boy_ his wife had told him about was. A quick look from Evelyn to himself and the child was all he needed to understand what exactly was going on, that this was the boy, who apparently liked to dress like a girl.

Lying Harley down on the couch the blonde softly padded over to her husband, seating herself on his lap and telling him of her day. When she finally ended with Flo and the diner it was a good thing she was already sitting on Adam or he would have already found the address and been half way there by now. Adam felt something more for the little boy just then, having to deal with his own set of abusive drunk parents, but thankfully his grandmother had taken him away on his 16th birthday. From that day on he worked his hardest in school, and after in college to become the top of his class. Because of his hard work, Adam had become the best and most ruthless lawyer in the state of Vermont.

Standing 5" 10 inches, with silver eyes and a head of dark chestnut hair, he wasn't the tallest, but what he lacked in height he defiantly made up in the muscle department. Strong arms, broad shoulders and chest leading down to a trim waist and powerful thighs made him intimidating to his clients and opposing candidates, but it was Adams hawkish facial features that got to them the most, although always sporting a freshly shaven face and perfectly trimmed hair he was usually caught terrifying people with his sharp eyes and stoic disposition.

Hoping beyond hope that Harley would not be one of the people to be afraid of him, Adam told his wife that he would take Harley to get his things the next afternoon. A bit weary, Evelyn let him do as he wanted, knowing it was close to home for the brown haired man.

Letting the blonde stand from his lap, Adam shuffled across the plush decorative carpet and picked Harley up from the couch on the far side of the office, next to the grandfather clock pointing out that it was 11:35 PM. Tip toeing up the stairs and down the hallway into a flowery guest room, the man laid the boy down. Taking off the small shoes and tucking in the equally small body, Adam just stood there a moment, brushing the hair away from the pale face. Making a personal vow to protect this child no matter what, and to give him all the love and opportunities in the world, he leaned down and delicately placed a kiss on Harley's forehead. Making his way to his own bedroom next door both husband and wife fell asleep knowing that they saved a child from a life time of pain and misery.

The next day Harley woke up at half past 10, ate brunch with the couple while both their children were at school and grew quickly attached to Adam as he had Evelyn. At noon Adam took the brunette back to the Dursley's house and waited in the car at Harley's insistence, only to see the boy come running out in his tan leather flip flops, with his lacey white sundress billowing in the breeze, one hand holding the wide brimmed straw hat to his head, the other clutching what appeared to be a small paper something in his hands. On the way home Harley read what was on the card to Adam, and had told him about Hilda and her husband John.

After he had dropped Harley off at home to meet his and Evelyn's children, Adam went to his law firm office and now, two hours later, he had managed to leave a paper trail of one Harley Quinn Beaufort, who was supposedly found in a small London orphanage by both him and his wife three months ago while on their anniversary vacation and had just gotten full custody of him. Expertly forging adoption papers and everything else the feds might need for verification, Adam made sure there was no legal power on earth that could separate Harley from their family.


	7. Adoption papers

FEAR NOT! I AM ALIIIIIIVVVEEE! Ok, not really, all I do is go to class and work… and when I'm not doing either of those things, I can be found passed out… somewhere.

But last week in my English class we had to write about a moment in time we'll never forget. Mine was about how in my sophomore year of high school I fell through the ice on the canal in my friends backyard. Everyone has to read their's out loud to the class (thankfully you can just sit in your seat instead of getting up, haha!) and after I was done reading my paper the class burst out into loud applause and astounded murmuring.

Everyone in the class was so entranced with the way I wrote my paper, and how I described my feelings. They felt like they were in a book, sitting on the edge of there seats waiting for the next part. Trust me, I don't hold my writing skills in high regard, but when a (very sexy, very tattooed) guy in my class told me that he was in suspense the whole time I was reading, not knowing what was going to happen next, wanting to know more… Well, yea. My ego now has its own bag for me to carry it in, haha!

So now, here I am. Lying on my bed, back in my parents house (stupid ex.A- boyfriends) eating chocolate covered raisins and dried pineapple. Here to tell you that I love you all, especially the ones that reviewed and want me to continue my two stories. And that even though it breaks my heart, I personally will only continue to work on and one day finish "The Jester's Game".

BUT CRY NOT MY LOYAL DEAN/HARRY FANS! My other story "A Fashionable Mistake" is free to a good home.

* * *

EDIT: Okay, this is to clear up some things. I am ONLY putting A FASHIONABLE MISTAKE up for adoption. ONLY! I'll be continuing The Jester's Game ON MY OWN. Yes, that is all :) Have a nice day!

* * *

How do I become eligible to own this glorified slash trap you may ask? HMMMMMMM? Weeeeelllllll, all you have to do is write the next chapter and why you think you should be the one to continue this story! :D Now some of you might just be thinking that I'm trying to use you for cheap labor, and while I would never be smart enough, or mean enough to actually do that, this will be the deciding factor for me on who I should let take over my baby-story-thingy….yes.

I have a few rules about the chapter you write though:

1. Must be at least 3,000-4,000 words long(not including why you should takeover the story) more is nice, but defiantly not necessary.

2. Include if you can, how you think Dean and Harry started dating (this is just a little something extra if you wanted to show me how you think it should have happened) don't worry, you don't have to do this.

3. Please try and keep my oc characters in character (if you need my opinion on things they might do or say, then feel free to email me at the same email you'll send the chapter to.)

Okay, that's all, run free!

Send your chapter along with your reason why, and question's to theslyraccoon yahoo . com


End file.
